Just Another Slippery Snow Day
by LebaneseChick001
Summary: This is a Christmas story about Clois! Its too cute for words so check it out! I swear you wont regret it! Includes Jonathon and Martha Kent! CLOIS LOVE!


**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating 'Your Arms are my castle' in a while, but I just HAD to make a Christmas story for Clois! I'm making a New Year's story too so make sure you tune in to read it! It's awesome! Enjoy ;) **

** Just Another Slippery Snow Day**

Clark was in the barn throwing hay bales to the other side of the barn. It was 4 o'clock on December 23rd when he heard a car pull up in the drive way. He heard a very distinct heart beat and smiled as he realized who it was. Lois walked through the barn doors.

"Clark what are you doing?"

He stopped working to look up at her."Lois, what are you doing here?" he countered with a smile.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _YOU_ doing here? Clark it's almost Christmas and you don't have any decorations up, your throwing straw across the barn, and your asking _me_ why I'm here?!" He could tell she was a little aggravated and tried to lighted her mood.

"It's hay." He said coolly and let out a loud chuckled when he saw her face get red in anger. He was just about to turn around and start working again, when he saw her charging towards him and he ran. Lois was right behind him as he started to speed up a little bit. Lois, now smiling, ran faster trying to catch up to him. Then suddenly, he stopped. Out of no where, he stopped right in his tracks and then a forceful 'thump' was heard as Lois bumped into him and fell to what should have been the snowy ground, but wasn't. She opened her eyes to see a pair of gorgeous baby blues staring at her.

Clark pulled her back up on her feet as a mischievous smile grew on his face. Lois backed away, a little freaked out by his smile. When she was far enough Clark bolted towards her, Lois, being caught off guard, ran as fast as she could while laughing frantically. Clark's smile grew wider as he heard her joyous laugh, and he sped up.

"Clark... What are you doing? Stop ...it!" she said between laughs. Lois tried her hardest to out run him, but it was no use. Clark came up behind her and grabbed her, but the snow beneath then was too slippery and they both fell on the snow laughing.

Lois was right under Clark. She looked up at him and her smile slowly vanished as she saw Clark's gaze shift towards her lips then back up to her eyes. Lois subconsciously licked her lips as she saw him lean in and she leaned with him.

Their lips were only centimeters apart when they heard someone clear their throat, they looked up quickly only to find Jonathon and Martha looking at them. Jonathon looked angry and Martha looked adoringly at them. Clark immediately got up off of Lois and she quickly followed but slipped on the snow. Clark helped her up trying his hardest not to look her in the eyes.

"Oh Jonathon!" Martha said lightly smacking his arm. "They were so close!"

"Exactly Martha! I'm not gonna stand here watching my boy kissing a girl!" said Jonathon still angry.

"Then you should have looked away! I've been waiting so long for Clark to make a move and you ruined it!" Martha was a little upset that he didn't care about Clark's strong feelings towards Lois.

"Martha, they're just kids!"

"Maybe, but you know how strongly they feel about each other!"

Lois and Clark looked at each other simultaneously then quickly looked away embarrassed.

"uh... Mom um..." You could see Clark's red face from Krypton.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, we're embarrassing you..." Martha was interrupted by a very angry Jonathon.

"Embarrassed?! We find Clark outside laying on top of Lois in the snow kissing and you're worried about embarrassing them!?"

"uh dad... we weren't kissing..." said a humiliated Clark.

"uh yea, Mr. Kent, it was an accident, we just slipped, it won't happen again." Lois said reassuringly but why did she regret saying it? And why did Clark look sad after she said it. She'll never know cuz right after she said it Martha spoke up.

"Great job Jonathon! Now Clark will be too embarrassed to make another move and the only way to get them together would be a mistletoe!"

"Mom!" Clark's face was now crimson red and even though Lois was mortified, she couldn't help but let out a barely audible giggle that Clark noticed. He looked at her just in time to see her clear her throat and look away with a slight smile on her face. And then there was the awkward silence.

"um... as much as I love this moment right now, I should probably get going. Uh... I'll talk to you later Clark." she turned around quickly, making sure she didn't make any eye contact, and walked towards her car.

"ok..." Clark whispered as he saw her drive off. He sighed.

"Jonathan!" Martha said as she saw Clark's sad face.

"Mom, its ok, it obviously wasn't meant to happen," he said sadly. "I'm gonna go finish up in the barn."

Martha sighed and glared at Jonathon. "Now look what you did!"

"Me?! He was the one kissing Lois!"

"Almost kissing Jonathon, almost!" she said as they walked in the house to continue their banter.

Clark could hear them walking up the stairs and closing the door behind them. He sighed_, it was so close! Maybe it was a good thing that it didn't happen, I mean what if she didn't want to kiss me, and that she really just thought it was an accident. _He sighed_, I guess I'll never know._

There was a knock at the door and for a second, Clark thought it was one of his parents trying to comfort him, but he could recognize that heart beat a thousand miles away. He turned around and found Lois at the barndoors.

Clark's smile reached the ceiling when he saw her walking slowly towards him. _Maybe she wasn't too embarrassed and we could just forget it ever almost happened._Lois kept walking slowly through the barn and Clark thought the barn couldn't get any longer. He was almost about to walk up towards her to make the distance shorter, but in no time, she was standing directly in front of him.

Clark opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a pair of lips. Clark, a little shocked but not caring, closed his eyes as he leaned into the kiss while Lois' eyes flew open. She was expecting to just give him a peck on the lips to make up for what happened, but was too nervous to notice that his mouth was open when she had kissed him. Lois' eyes closed slowly. She locked her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist as they both deepened the kiss. Neither one wanted to let go and face the awkwardness, so neither of them did.

Clark could faintly hear his mom whispering something from the barn doors but he was too busy to make out what she was saying.

Martha smiled as she saw the two kissing. "Way to go Clark!" she whispered. She turned around and started walking back towards the house. _Hmm...when did it start snowing?_

**So, what did you think? I think it was pretty good considering I made it up at the spot! I LOVE Christmas and I just had to make a Christmassy story for Clois :D plz comment/subscribe! Love you guys!! Merry Christmas!! ~Peace~**

**P.S. Don't forget the New Year's Story!! (coming soon)**


End file.
